


[Podfic] I don't gamble but if I did I'd bet on us

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Puns, Banter, DJ Patrick, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, playlist included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: “Thank you for calling 94.1 CBC Radio, this is ‘What the Folk’, my name is Patrick and you’re on the air!” His voice sounds too loud in his headphones, and he hopes to God he’s not shouting. Shouting at his first ever on-air caller would be just his fucking luck.“Hi, Patrick? Yes, who do I speak to about the fact that you’ve played six Lumineers songs in the last hour?”*Patrick is a late-night folk radio DJ, David is the owner of a car with a broken radio dial and opinions that need to be shared.[Podfic of I don't gamble but if I did I'd bet on us, written by ships-to-sail]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 38
Kudos: 45





	[Podfic] I don't gamble but if I did I'd bet on us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I don't gamble but if I did I'd bet on us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079659) by [ships_to_sail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/pseuds/ships_to_sail). 



**Text:** [I don't gamble but if I did I'd bet on us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079659/chapters/52693228)

 **Author:** [ships-to-sail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/pseuds/ships_to_sail)

 **Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

 **Length:** 2:22:15 

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/i-dont-gamble-but-if-i-did-id-bet-on-us/I%20don%27t%20gamble%20but%20if%20I%20did%20I%27d%20bet%20on%20us.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, ships-to-sail, for giving me permission to podfic your amazing fic! I had so much fun recording it, not least because I used to host my own folk radio show ("Fierce's Folksy Funtime") at my college radio station.
> 
> A huge thank you also to unfolded73 for betaing this podfic and helping make sure this experiment with integrating all the music and sound effects worked out, and to sunlightsymphony for betaing the cover art. Last but not least, thanks to carboncopies for the radio sound effect tips!
> 
> ships-to-sail also made [a playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2DBZQbygq31wPSbyajEQKC?si=uFVP5GstQGa5nQ3puyF8Sg) featuring all the music played and/or mentioned in this fic!
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079659/chapters/52693228) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!


End file.
